Gor'vosh the Eternal
Gor'vosh The Eternal is a powerful Lich, infamous among Ogres for destroying Ashran after the arrival of the Draenei. During the War against the Iron Horde, Gor'vosh was raised as from the dead by Archimonde the Defiler. Appearance As a former Ogre, Gor'vosh towers over nearly all the sentient races, even other Liches. Much of his skeletal figure is obscured by thick spiked plate armor. Gor'vosh wears impossibly large metal spaulders, whose many spikes often hold and impale the writing, reanimated remains of his unfortunate foes. Combat Unlike most Liches, he is not aversed to engaging in melee combat, and is particularly fond of charging his bony fists with arcane energy to crush and obliterate his foes. Gor'vosh is known to pluck the undead husks impaled his shoulders in combat and toss them at his enemies. Those that don't explode on contact lunge onto his foes, distracting them at the very least, before the giant Lich delivers a devastating haymaker or frostbolt. History Centuries ago, Gor'vosh was a well respected court sorcerer for the Ogre King Kor'lok, who ruled over the mighty Empire of Ashran. Unfortunately, following the arrival of the Draenei, the ogres lost much of their territory outside of the island itself. Embittered by his defeat, Kor'lok gave Gor'vosh any resources he desired to create powerful weapons for Ashran. As his research continued, however, Gor'vosh began to learn the art of necromancy, and his plans for Ashran began to deviate heavily from his king's. While Kor'lok sought only to crush the Draenei and retake the mainland once more, Gor'vosh lusted for a vast army of mindless undead slaves, spanning across the whole of Draenor. In what many believe to be ambiguous circumstances, the king was assassinated by an agent of the Rangari following a dispute with Gor'vosh, plunging the island empire into chaos that would ensue for generations. Gor'vosh and his followers, the Gor'vosh Clan ruled over a great deal of Ashran at the time, bolstered by near endless ranks of the dead. Despite his immense power, Gor'vosh's health failed him in his old age, and so did his grasp over the kingdom. Eventually, Gor'vosh's enemies swept through his decaying armies, crushing their way through to the Traitor-Mage's fortress. However, by the time they reached him, the rebel ogres found only his rotting carcass leaning over his throne. Infuriated, they buried him deep under the earth, where he was intended to lay for eternity. Following the Second War, Gor'vosh's burial site was obliterated, along with the rest of Ashran. Alternate Draenor Unbenounced to the warring Alliance and Horde, the Gor'vosh Clan pledged their allegiance to the Shadow Council following Gul'dan's usurping control of the Iron Horde. Gor'vosh's remains were recovered, and smuggled into Hellfire Citadel, where he was raised as a Lich by Archimonde. Empowered by unholy energy and bound by the pact of his followers, Gor'vosh began his reign of terror in Ashran once more, this time in the name of the Burning Legion. Raising fallen ogres, Alliance and Horde alike, Gor'vosh soon had an army that dwarfed the size of any army on Ashran, especially after they were forced to divert their forces to Tanaan. For months, the Ogre-lich besieged Ashran with his Zogre army, but for all his effort was unable to completely annihilate his enemies, which steadily picked at his ranks in a desperate guerilla war. Despite their continued resistance, Gor'vosh remained confident in his conquest. However, eventually the champions of Draenor were successful in their war against Archimonde, slaying the eredar lord and uniting to end his chokehold over Ashran. Together the Alliance, Horde, Draenei, Iron Horde and Ashmaul ogres sent their ranks crashing upon his undead, until at last, Gor'vosh was slain. The dwarf, Rhotwyr Bargoer brought his flaming hammer down atop Gor'vosh's phylactery, assuring his his reign would end forevermore. Category:Characters Category:Lich Category:Ogre Category:Burning Legion Category:Shadow Council Category:Deceased